(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for moving a door which allows the door to move in sliding and swinging motions.
(2) Description of Related Art
Several types of mechanisms for opening doors, particularly doors for aircrafts, are known in the prior art.
A type of mechanism is that characterizing sliding doors. The door is mounted on rails that guide it along the fuselage or other structure from a closed to an open position. This requires, normally, at least three guiding rails arranged in a particular manner, which limits the particular surface geometry of the fuselage or structure on which the arrangement can be mounted and the geometry of the door opening. U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,864 describes a sliding door for helicopters.
A further type of mechanism, intended for swinging doors, comprises two or more hinges that define an axis around which the door opens. Although the arrangement is simple and adaptable to several geometries, the door may protrude far from the fuselage or structure, which requires a wide area to open the door.
A different mechanism has a supporting arm which moves the door outward and then alongside the fuselage or structure in a circular motion. The door is kept parallel to the fuselage or structure by one or more guide arms. Due to the fact that the full weight of the door must be lifted by the supporting arm up to a significant distance from the door opening, which entails a large load moment on the supporting arm, this arrangement is usually heavy and bulky. An example can be found in US20020139897.